DuskShield and SoothingWind
by Spiritsong
Summary: A love story between my own ponies one is an Earth pony and the other is a Pegasus
1. The Beginning of the Love

The Curse of DuskShield

Long ago, before Pony Ville was made. An earth pony named Asteria was charting the stars in the night sky. An old unicorn came running up to her and asked for help, her husband was badly hurt.

Asteria did nothing and said "Why should I help you, you did nothing for me. So why should I help you?" (Giving the unicorn an evil look) The unicorn was so mad that she cursed Asteria.

For so you see this unicorn was no ordinary unicorn. She lived in the Evergreen Forest. Her name is Hekate, and she was known for having powers unlike any other unicorn.

Hakate cursed Asteria descendants, but the curse did not affect her son or her son's daughter. It was not for 1000 years after the curse was put upon Asteria family that a foal was born with a cutie mark but it was the curse not a cutie mark.

The foal's mother died giving birth to him but she has just enough strength to say his name, DuskShield and she heard singing.

DuskShield's life was bad from the beginning. To make it worse once he got his real cutie mark he thought the curse would go way but it did not. His cutie mark was a shield with the setting sun and the sky turning from twilight to dusk with the phases of the moon and stars on top was in the center of the curse.

21 Years after DuskShield Birth

*DuskShield ran in to the Evergreen Forest to hide from a farmer he was working for part time with because DuskShield caused his crops to die*

* DuskShield heard singing from above the trees. A storm was coming. But he sees a pegasus flying*

DS: *yells* "stop flying there is a storm."

*The pegasus turns her head as a lightning bolt strikes her wing and she falls.*

DS: *Runs over to the pegasus.* "Are you okay? What is your name?"

SW: "I'm Soothing Wind, yea I'm okay just my wing hurts."

DS: "What were you doing flying when a storm is coming?"

SW: "I was singing."

DS: "Why?"

SW: "Just because."

DS: "I'm sorry about your wing."

SW: "It's not your fault."

DS: "Yes it is. I'm cursed so if I try to help onepony will always get hurt."

SW: "The lightning was crazy any ways. What is your name?"

DS: "I'm DuskShield. I better get home. Bye"

SW: "Bye."

When DuskShield got home his father asked what took him so long to get home.

DS: "Sorry. I ran in to a pegasus."

F: "What was her name?"

DS: "SoothingWind. Lightning struck her wing. Listen I'm tired I'm going to bed nigh."

F: "Night"

*A month late. Late at night*

DS: thoughts "Why is every time I try to help somepony they get hurt?

*He packs a saddle bag*

I'm going to run away."

*As he is turning away SoothingWind see him*

SW: "DuskShield!"

DS: "No stay away from me. All I do is hurt anyponies that come close to me."

*He backs away*

SW: "PLEASE HELP ME! I can't find RainStreak."

DS: "Who is that?"

SW: "She is a young pegasus with puffy blue and white hair and a gray body."

DS: "Where did you last see her?"

SW: "As we were flying to dinner. When I looked back she was gone."

DS: "Do you think she could have been ponynapped?"

SW: "I hope not."

DS: "Okay. You keep looking around here and I will go check the Evergreen Forest."

SW: "Okay."

They go in opposite directions.

DS: thoughts "Well there goes my plan of running away."

In the Evergreen Forest

DS: "RAINSTREAK ARE WHERE ARE YOU?"

*He hears a scream*

DS: "RainStreak!"

*He runs deeper in the forest*

RS: "Somepony any Pony HELP ME!"

*A harpy fly down*

H1: "A what a good-looking pony to eat."

DS: "GET WAY FROM HER!"

*Kick a rock at the harpy's wing*

RS: "Who are you?"

*She turns to see who kick the rock*

DS: *Looking at RainStreak in the corner of his eyes* "Just run! Find SoothingWind; tell her to get a wind storm ready. Harpies can't fly in heavy wind and they usually hunt in groups.

RS: "You know SoothingWind?"

DS: "Just run now!"

*RainStreak turns and runs*

(Once out of the Evergreen Forest)

RS: "SoothingWind!"

*SoothingWind turns and sees RainStreak run towards her*

SW: "RainStreak! Where have you been?" *Runs to hug RainStreak*

RS: *Hugs SoothingWind* A group of harpies attacked me so I flow and hid in the Evergreen Forest.

SW: "Harpies! Who found you?"

RS: "I don't know his name. He had a purple body and a dirty blond kind a brown mane, and he had a few scars and he had a really weird-looking cutie mark. He told me to tell you to get a wind storm ready.

SW: "DUSKSHIELD!" *fly's to Evergreen Forest*

*SoothingWind Starts singing and the wind picks up*

H1: "Hahaha well we may have lost one pony but now we have a good-looking stallion instead to eat.

*Five other harpies' appear*

DS: "You're not going to kill me without a fight."

H3: "You're right sister he would make a good dinner."

*Gets close to DuskShield*

*DuskShield back away from her but does not loosen up.*

A hot wind blows and they all heard singing.

(Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air by The Hex Girls)

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE WRITES I JUST REALLY LIKE THE SONG AND THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK HERE.

SW: "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. We May Look Bad, But We Don´t Care. We Ride the Wind We Feel the Fire. To Love the Earth Is One Desire. To Love the Earth Is One Desire  
Love the Earth Is Only Fair. It´s One Big Earth That We Must Share. We Love the Earth With All Our Fire. It´s in Our Souls Our One Desire. Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. We May Look Bad, But We Don´t Care. We Ride the Wind We Feel the Fire  
To Love the Earth Is Our One Desire. To Love the Earth Is Our One Desire  
Nature Is a Precious Gift. It Will Make Your Spirits Lift. Love the Earth With All Your Fire  
It´s in Your Soul Your One Desire. Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. We May Look Bad, But We Don´t Care. We Ride the Wind We Feel the Fire.  
To Love the Earth Is Our One Desire. To Love the Earth Is Our One Desire

H2: "Who is singing?"

H4: "Where is this wind coming from?"

*All the Harpies having trouble flying*

SW: "DuskShield!"

*Lands next to DuskShield*

DS: "SoothingWind why are you here? You should go find a place where you would be safe."

AS he turns to tell SoothingWind to run a harpy sees an opening and goes to attack DuskShield but he kicks her in her face, but the harpy gets her claws on him and leaves three deep cuts on him side. Lightning starts to flash and thunder cracks overhead.

SW: *screams* "DuskShield are you okay?"

DS: "I'm fine. *wince in plain* Just leave before you get hurt.

*A funnel cloud forms and three of the harpies get blown away from the strong wind*

SW: "NO! I'm staying like it or not!"

DS: *sigh* "Fine!"

*DuskShield rams a harpy which was heading towards SoothingWind in to a tree*

*Harpy four spits out blood*

SW: "DuskShield watch out!"

DS: "For what"

*A tornado touches down and sucks up DuskShield and the rest of the harpies*

SW: "DUSKSHIELD!"

*She fly's in to the tornado trying to sing over the row of the wind*

(Sailor Moon Power of Love)

AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG IT IS FROM SAILOR MOON MOVIE AND IT FITS WELL IN HERE SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT ANY SONGS IN THIS

SW: "There comes a time when you face the toughest of fights" *She fly straight in to the wind and gets thrown sideways but still flying* "Searching for a sight lost in the darkest of night"

DS: *sing off-key* "The wind blow so cold Standing alone before the battles begun"

SW: "But deep in your soul the future unfolds as bright as the rays of the sun."

*SoothingWind gets to the center of the tornado trying to hear DuskShield voice but he has stop singing*

*the wind slows down a little*

SW: "You've got to believe in the power of love, you've got to believe in the power of love"

DS: "SoothingWind get out of here, before you get hurt!"

*lightning flashes around SoothingWind but she does not stop singing*

SW: "Blazing emoting, there's a light that flows from your heart. It's a chain reaction and nothing will keep us apart.

*SoothingWind sees DuskShield and dives into the strongest part of the wind to get to him*

SW: "I'll stand by your side, there's nothing to hide. Together we'll fight to the end."

DS: "Take hold of my hand!" *stretches out his hoof*

SW: "Take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends."

*SoothingWind grabs DuskShield and the tornado stops and the harpies hit the ground hard. SoothingWind flies over the Evergreen Forest holding DuskShield.*

DS: "You risked your life to save me." *stunned*

SW: "I did." *Shocked*

DS: "Thank you." *thought* "Nothing bad happened to her"

*She puts DuskShield down and stops flying*

SW: "Here let me take a look at what the harpy did to you" *walks over to him*

DS: "No I'm fine." * He tries to walk but he can't so he lays down*

SW: "No you're not okay." *she flies up and gets a rain cloud to wash the blood off his body.* "It's not too bad but you should really see a doctor." *she lies next to him*

DS: "No I'm fine; I'm used to being badly injured.

SW: "Is it because of all the other scares from your past?"

DS: "Yes…"

SW: "How did you get that one on your stomach?"

DS: "I got shot by a unicorn in ManeHaton." *Look down*

SW: "Why did he shot you?"

DS: "I was caught in a cross fire. I was just walking by myself at the wrong time."

SW: "I can't believe that happen to you."

DS: "Well I'm cursed."

*Both look at his cutie mark*

SW: "For how long?"

DS: "Ever since I was born I've been cursed."

SW: "Does any other pony else in your family have this, like you mom?"

DS: "My mom died giving birth to me she only had just enough energy left to say my name. then she dies." *hide tear*

SW: "I'm sorry."

DS: "what about you?" *Look at SoothingWind*

SW: "What do you mean?" *Puzzled*

DS: "Why do you only sing in the Evergreen Forest, and how did that tornado come and go so fast?"

SW: "I can bring storms by singing, and I can push storms away too. I sing in there so no one will get hurt or get mad at me if something goes wrong."

DS: "Has anypony gotten mad at you?"

SW: "Yeah… my parents. They kicked me out when I was 12. Well I ran away and they kicked me out at the same time. So I live alone now and I like it."

DS: "That's not fair."

SW: "I know but it's better for me because I'm happier, but my house is a little too big for one pony."

DS: "Where do you live?"

SW: "Here in PonyVille."

DS: "Cool."

*The clouds move to show a full moon rising. Both DuskShield and SoothingWind look at the moon for a few minutes.*

DS: "SoothingWind." *turns to face SoothingWind*

SW: "Yes." *faces DuskShield*

DS: "This may sound dumb but I could not get you out of my head after the first time we met." *blush*

SW: "Same here. I wanted to see you again and talk more but every time I would see you, you were busy doing something. But just seeing you made me happy for some reason." *blush*

DS: "Really."

SW: "Yea."

DS: "I really like you SoothingWind. But I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

SW: "I really like you too DuskShield, and nothing bad will happen to me."

*They both look at each other. Their heads move in closer to each other. The world is dead quiet and seems so be leaning in for this moment as if the world was waiting for this exact moment in time to happen.*

*Then DuskShield and SoothingWind kiss with the light of the full moon shining down them. They lock lips together for a minute but for them it feels like they were kissing for a life time. Then they break apart.*

*SoothingWind blushes and turns away.*

DS: "I'm sorry if that was weird for you." *Turns his face away in shame because DuskShield is 21 and SoothingWind is only 17.*

SW: "No it was not weird I liked it." *still blushing* "You're a really good kisser it felt like magic."

DS: "Thanks… It's getting late."

SW: "You'll stay at my place. You should not walk home like this. My place is close."

DS: "okay."

*SoothingWind help DuskShield get up and they both walk to SoothingWind house.*

*They get to SoothingWind's house.*

SW: "Here this is my place." *Open the front door.*

DS: *looks around* "It's a nice house."

SW: "Thanks. Here let me go get some bandages for you." *Walk down a hall to the bathroom.* "Take a seat on the coach."

DS: "Okay." *Thoughts "What am I doing here. She is 17 and I'm 21. But I do like her and." *look at his curse* "Wait a minute one of the symbols are gone. But how?"

SW: "Here we go." *coming back in with bandages and disinfectant* "What is wrong?"

DS: "Oh it's nothing."

SW: "No soothing is wrong I can see it on your face. What happen?"

DS: "Well one of the symbols on my curse has disappeared." *showing her where it use to be.*

SW: "That's odd." *Start wrapping his wounds.* "What caused it to disappear?"

DS: *wince in pain.* "I don't know."

SW: "Sorry. There finished."

DS: "Thanks."

SW: "DuskShield." *looking down blushing*

DS: "Yes."

SW: "About the kiss…"

DS: "What about it?"

SW: "Well it just that kiss was my first kiss I ever had, and." *Thoughts "Oh Celestia let him feel the same way."*

DS: "And what?"

SW:*Swallowing her fear.* "I love you DuskShield. After the first time we met I've had a crush on you."

*DuskShield smiles and blushes*

DS: "I love you to SoothingWind."

*SoothingWind looks up at him*

DS: "But I've been afraid to talk to you because I did not want you to get hurt because of me."

SW: "Nothing bad happened tonight."

DS: "That was by luck."

SW: "But you could never do anything to hurt me."

*walks over and hugs DuskShield. Duskshield hugs her back. They look at each other and kiss. They stand there hugging and kissing with the moon light shining through the window. They stay like that for a minute or two then they stop kissing and look at each other smiling.*

SW: "We should get some sleep it's late."

DS: "Yea we should."

SW: "But the other bed room is a mess." *blushing* "Do you mind if we sleep in the same bed?"

DS: "No I would like that." *Blushing*

SW: "Okay this way."

*She leads him down a hall into her room*

SW: "Here it is."

DS: "It's nice."

*sitting on her bed*

SW: "Thanks."  
*sitting on the bed*

*They both lay next to each other. DuskShield puts his arms around her.*

DS: "Do you mind?"

SW: "No I like it. I love you DuskShield."

DS: "I love you to SoothingWind."

*He kisses her on the check*

SW: "Good night."

DS: "Good night love."

*DuskShield falls asleep cuddling with SoothingWind and SoothingWind fall asleep happy in DuskShield arm.*

You see DuskShield and SoothingWind were always lonely even though they had friends but now that they have someone to love and care for, SoothingWind and DuskShield now have hope for a good happy loved filled future together.


	2. The Next Day

The Next Day

*SoothingWind wakes up alone*

SW: "Sigh I knew it was a dream."

*She hears a crash coming from the kitchen*

SW: "What was that?"

*She jumps out of bed and flies to the kitchen. She sees DuskShield covered in flour*

DS: "Good morning. Sorry about the mess I was trying to make pancakes for you Love." *wiping flours out of his eyes*

SW:*Smiles* "Thank you DuskShield." *giving him a kiss on the cheek* "But you didn't have to breakfast."

DS: "it would have been a think you for helping me last night."

SW: *looks at the time* "Oh I'm going to be late to work. Thank you again." *kissing DuskShield on the cheek again*

DS: "I will clean up." *kissing her on cheek* "I will clean up"

SW: "thank you bye." *flies out the kitchen door*

DS: "bye Love" *starts to cleaning up*

(Okay I'm to stop this chapter here and explain what is going happen next. So the next 2 chapters happen at the same time and you can read SoothingWind part first or DuskShield part first; so whatever you choose to do just know that **the two events are happening at the same time**.)


	3. DuskShield day

(DuskShield Day)

*after cleaning the mess in the kitchen*

DS: "there clean. Well I guess I better go home so Dad at least knows I'm alive before I have to go to work."

*he leaves SoothingWind's place and heads home. No his way home Diamondfire sees DuskShield.*

(Diamondfire is a red unicorn with burns all over his body with a red mane with black tips where fire has burnt his mane)

DF: "hey DuskShield."

*DuskShield turns around*

DS: "Hey Diamondfire."

DF: "Your father has looked for you. Where have you been?" *seeing the bandages around DuskShield* "what happened?"

DS: "It's nothing."

DF: "Let me see." *using magic to unwrap the bandage*

DS: "it is nothing just let it be so I can get to work"

*the cuts reopen*

DF: "How did you get these?" *wrapping the bandages*

DS: "I got scratched by a harpy last night in the Evergreen Forest" *walking*

DF: "Wait you were in there with the tornado?" *walking next to him*

DS: "Yea, a pony went missing in there so I went looking for her."

DF "was there a pegasus in there with you?"

DS: "yea there was."

DF: "Who? He must have been fast to start a tornado that strong."

DS: "She does not have to be fast."

*SmoothingWind flies low to clear the morning fog. She sees DuskShield and she smiles at him and he smiles back at her.*

DF: "Who was that?"

DS: "SoothingWind." *blushing softly*

DF: "Was she the one who started the tornado?"

DS: "Yea she was." *still looking at SoothingWind*

DF: "wait do you like her?"

*they both walk into a diner*

DS: "yea I do." *blushing more*

DF: "how did you meet her?"

DS: "long story" *putting on an apron* "I got to go and won't you be late to work?

DF: "No I'm the only one that works there and it is my company, but I should get going. If I see your father I will tell him you're fine. See ya." *walks out of the diner*

DS: "thanks and see you later."

*DuskShield walks over to a table and starts working as a waiter*


End file.
